This invention is related generally to the field of aerosolization of liquids, and in particular to the aerosolization of liquids using an aerosol generator that operates at ultrasonic vibrational frequencies. More specifically, the invention relates to techniques for vibrationally isolating an aerosol generator that is connected to another structure, such as the housing of an aerosolization device, when aerosolizing a liquid.
Aerosolization of liquids is an important aspect of many businesses. For example, liquids are commonly aerosolized in connection with drug delivery, air humidification, deodorant or insecticide delivery, and the like. One exemplary way to aerosolize liquids is by supplying liquid to a vibratable member having a plurality of apertures and vibrating the vibratable member at ultrasonic frequencies. One way to vibrate the vibratable member is by use of a piezoelectric transducer. Such techniques are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,164,740; 5,938,117; 5,586,550; 5,758,637 and 6,085,740, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
When vibrating such vibratable members at ultrasonic frequencies, there is a need to ensure that a maximum amount of the vibrational energy is transferred from the piezoelectric transducer to the vibratable member, rather than to some surrounding structure. Otherwise, performance losses or performance variations may occur because of the forces that are transmitted through the material which couples the aerosol generator to surrounding structures, such as the housing of an aerosolization device.
Hence, this invention is related to ways to maximize the amount of vibrational energy transferred to the vibratable member, thereby maximizing the efficiency of the aerosol generator. In this way, the repeatability and performance of the aerosol generator are enhanced, irrespective of the devices into which the aerosol generators are integrated.